As the background art of this technical filed, there is the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-221526 (PTL 1). This publication describes a technology related to a storage apparatus comprising a plurality of memories, wherein management information is made redundant between different memories and, when a failure occurs in a memory storing the management information, the management information is copied to another memory to ensure redundancy.